Just Hold Me
by vampirestalker
Summary: This is a sequel to All I Have Is You
1. Chapter 1

_AN: I got 16 reviews so here's the sequel for __All I have is you__. Enjoy._

Chapter One Where Were You

EDWARDS POV:

It's been three years since Jacob had the twins. They are so big.

Gabe is starting to show his werewolf powers, yesterday he got made at Brenna and threw the coffee table at the wall.

"Jacob, are you home?" I looked around the house but Jacob was nowhere to be found.

"Jacob, where are you at?" Still no answer. I ran down the stairs and found Gabe sitting in the corner crying, hugging his knees.

I knelt down beside him. "Gabe, baby, what's wrong?" " They hurt daddy and took Brenna."

"Who are you talking about?" I asked "These men." he whispered "Who?"

"These tall men that had dark eyes, they scared me daddy." He started to cry some more.

I pulled my son in my arms and we sat there for a good five minutes.

"Where is your daddy, you said he was hurt." "He is, Emmy came over and found daddy laying on the kitchen floor, and took him to the hospital."

I grabbed Gabe and put him in his car seat then headed for the hospital.

"What room is my husband at?" I asked the nurse "What's his name?"

"Jacob Cullen." Then the nurse started asking me a ton of stupid questions.

"I don't have time to play twenty questions, tell me where my husband is." I yelled. This nurse was starting to give me a head ache.

"Sir, you don't have to yell, I am only ten feet away from you. Your husband is in critical condition and you can't see him." I gave her a fake smile then went to the waiting room.

I called Esme to come watch Gabe so I could track down the people who took my daughter and hurt my husband.

Esme finally got to the hospital after what seemed like hours.

I went home and found a note on the counter. I picked the note up.

_Edward, I have your daughter. You can get her back under my conditions. I will try to make this easier for you, meet me at the cave on the east side of Forks. Be there by ten. If you don't follow my orders, I will kill little miss Brenna. _

~_M~_

AN: So that was chapter one hopefully you like it. Tell me what you think.

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I walked into Jacob's room, he just sat there looking at the wall with fear in his eyes.

"Jacob, what did he do to you?" I asked my husband. "He, raped me and he took my little girl." Jacob began to cry. I took him into my arms and began rubbing his back. "Edward, I was so scared." "I know baby."

It was almost ten o' clock. I was going to meet this M person. I was going to kill him for doing this to my family.

I sat on a bench waiting for M to get there. Then he walked out of the cave dragging Brenna along she looked so horrible. Along the side of her face was a ribbon of black and purple bruises.

"Daddy." She yelled. She tried to run but was pulled back by her hair.

I was really going to kill this guy.

"Well, Edward it seems you decided to follow my orders." M said. "My names Malika, I will give Brenna back to you if you give me Jacob."

Give up Jacob for my daughter? How could I do that? "Fine."

"Bring Jacob tomorrow and I will give your daughter back." Malika said.

I went back to my house and thought about what I was going to do with out Jacob.

I sat on the edge of Jacob's bed and told him what I had to do tomorrow. My heart was breaking as I watched the love of my life break down. "Jacob, I am so sorry." "Don't be, I understand."

J AN: SORRY THIS WAS A CRAPPY CHAPTER THE NEXT ONE WILL BE BETTER. REVIEW PLEASE. J


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Choices**

Jacob curled up on the bed. He couldn't sleep. He was fully willing to sacrifice himself for his daughter. Any parent would do that, right? His face looked worn and tired. He couldn't help but think about what Malika was doing to his precious daughter. He sat up in bed; he could feel Edward's eyes watching him. He looked at his lover. "Edward, I have a plan." He said quietly. "We can have my dad watch Gabe and we can get the pack and your family to team up. We should be able to take him down with that many people." He said quickly.

Edward flipped the bedroom light on and looked at Jacob. "Okay, that might work. We have to be quick and secretive. We can't let Malika know that we have that many people or he could escape and we might lose Brenna. I think that we can pull it off though." He stated.

**~The next morning~**

Jacob had called everyone in the pack early this morning to inform them about the plan. They all agreed and so did Edward's family. Edward and Jacob were going to Malika's cave first to let him think that they were alone. Then Jacob would go into his cave and Brenna would be safely in Edward's arms. Then everyone would creep up on Malika and attack.

Jacob opened up the door to Edward's Volvo and climbed in. He glanced at Edward. "Are you ready?" He asked quietly as he grabbed Edward's hand. Edward started driving and looked at his lover. "I am as ready as I will ever be. I hope this plan works, I don't want to lose you." He said sadly. "You won't, Edward."

They got to the cave after about twenty minutes of driving. The Cullens and the Pack would be there in ten minutes, after they had time to get Brenna back. Jacob and Edward both climbed out of the car right as Malika came out of the came with a small, fragile looking Brenna. Jacob started walking toward Malika. "You want me, you can have me Malika. But you have to give Brenna to Edward first." He stated.

Malika chuckled. "Alright, you can have her." He gave Brenna to Edward and then grabbed Jacob, taking him into the cave quickly. Edward looked at his little girl. Brenna opened her eyes and saw Edward. "Daddy!" She said happily. She then hugged him as best as she could. "I missed you, daddy." She said.

Edward smiled and held Brenna tightly. "I missed you too, Brenna. More than you will ever know." He said as he held her, not willing to let go. He was so glad to have his little girl. He was going to get Jacob back and then they could continue their life as if nothing happened. He knew that it wouldn't be that simple though, Brenna would likely have nightmares over what happened. It would take a while before his family would once again live happily like nothing happened.

**(AN: It has almost been two years since I have updated. I am sorry about that, I am going to try to keep the story going and better this time. I have improved my writing skills SO much since the last time that I wrote a chapter. I promise that the chapters will be a lot longer than last time. I hope that everyone can forgive me for taking so long to upload this)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four- Rescue**

**AN:** Hello, my wonderful readers. Once again, I am going to apologize for leaving this story hanging for so long. My writing has gotten a lot better so I will try to finish this story and possibly do another sequel. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter.

Jacob lay bound inside of the cold cave. He had faith that his husband, Edward would rescue him. Jacob stirred, trying his hardest to wake up. Malika saw this and struck Jacob hard across the face. He then let out a chuckle. "Oh, you are so pathetic, Jacob. And to think, you could have had some serious power but you had to waste your time with Cullen." Jacob scowled at Malika. He was gagged so he could speak back.

Edward had his sister, Alice take Brenna home while the rest of his family got ready to attack the cave. "Everyone ready?" He asked in a hushed whisper. The Cullens nodded and they made their advance toward the cave. They all took different sides of the cave so they could get Jacob out of the cave safely. Edward, being the fastest vampire, made his way into the cave, quickly hitting Malika in the neck with a log. He then tied Malika up with the rope he brought so he couldn't move. Jacob's eyes lit up when he saw Edward. He was finally going to be free.

Once Malika was tied up, he scooped Jacob up and took him out of the cave. Emmett met Edward at the mouth of the cave. "You take Jacob home and we will be there once we take care of Malika." Edward nodded and put Jacob in the Volvo, speeding off towards their home. He of course, freed his husband from the bonds he was in before putting him in the car.

"I'm sorry, Jacob, I didn't mean for this to happen." Jacob chuckled weakly. "Don't worry about it; the main thing is that our children are safe." Edward nodded and kept driving, wanting to get home as soon as possible.

Once they reached their home, Edward carried Jacob to their room and laid him down on the bed. "I don't want you to move until Carlisle gets here, I want to make sure that he takes care of your injuries." Jacob nodded, knowing better than to argue with his love. Edward left the room to get Gabe and Brenna. The kids saw Edward and ran to him, squealing as they wrapped their tiny arms around his legs. "Daddy! Your back!" They exclaimed. Edward chuckled and scooped up his children. "Yes, I am back and someone wants to see you guys." He said as he carried Gabe and Brenna to Jacob. Their eyes lit up when they saw their father. "Daddy! We missed you!" They said in unison as they climbed up on the bed. They wrapped their tiny arms around him and hugged him.

Jacob could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. He finally had his family back. Things couldn't get any better. "I've missed you guys so much. I promise that I won't go away for that long again." He kissed Brenna's nose and ruffled Gabe's hair.

His family was whole again. There wasn't anything else that he could ask for.

**AN:** Thanks for reading this chapter guys. I know that it's short but I will have chapter five up either later tonight or tomorrow. I will do my best not to leave you guys hanging any longer than need be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five- Date Night**

**~Four months later~**

Edward buttoned up his dress shirt. He had just dropped the twins off at Esme and Carlisle's house. Edward wanted to take Jacob out to dinner and then have a night alone with his husband. Things have been so stressful on them for the past year and he wanted to let his husband know that their love was still stronger than ever.

He popped in on Jacob as Jacob was putting on his shirt. He snuck up behind his husband and wrapped his arms around him. "Are you ready, love?" He whispered. Jacob chuckled and glanced up to see Edward. "Yep, I am all ready, are you?" Edward nodded and grabbed Jacob's hand, leading him outside to the Volvo.

Once they got to the restaurant, Jacob ordered his dinner and then the couple began to talk. "Edward, I have a serious question for you." Jacob said as he took a gulp of sweet tea. "Would you like to have more kids?" He asked Edward nervously, staring at his drink. Edward smiled and nodded. "Of course I would love more kids. I have been thinking about it for a couple of weeks now." Jacob let out a sigh of relief.

"We could try for a baby tonight if you would like." Edward suggested. Jacob smiled. "I would love to, but only if you are sure that you want another baby." Edward grabbed Jacob's hand and forced him to look at him. "Jacob, I want another baby with you, don't think for a second that I wouldn't want to have children with you." Jacob nodded, feeling special and loved.

Jacob's dinner was brought to him and he began eating. Edward couldn't help but admire his husband. Jacob was so strong and loving; Edward was in bliss every time he looked at Jacob.

Once they got home, Edward carried Jacob upstairs to their bedroom. He laid Jacob on the bed and pulled his shirt off. Jacob smiled and pulled his own shirt off. Edward kissed Jacob's lips and led a trail of kisses, down Jacob's neck, on his abs and ending up right above Jacob's pants. Jacob moaned and arched back. "Oh Edward, you are going too slow. I need you now!" Edward chuckled and pulled Jacob's pants off. "Patience, love, I will pleasure you in time." He put his hand on Jacob's shaft and rubbed his lover slowly. Jacob's moans filled the air as the couple made passionate love.

After their steamy love making was complete, Edward pulled Jacob into his arms and wrapped them both in blankets. Jacob laid his head on Edward's chest. "I love you so much, Edward." Jacob said with a yawn. Edward smiled and kissed his husband's head. "I love you too, Jacob. I hope that we can have another baby together." Edward's words made Jacob start to tear up.

**AN:** This chapter was kind of mushy. I wrote this because I was tired of writing all of the drama scenes and I think that it's time for this story to get happier. There will be more conflict, just not for a while. This story will begin to mellow.


End file.
